


Self-Defence

by Dragonsploosh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teaching you self defence -fandom style!, Unrealistic niceness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Dragonsploosh
Summary: It's about time Ciel learned how to defend himself instead of just ordering Sebastian to protect him all the time. Luckily, the butler is on hand to teach him and make sure all the moves are executed perfectly. It isn't easy to stay focused, however, when so much physical contact is necessary...





	

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in June and Phantomhive Manor was quiet for a change. The servants had all been sent to purchase supplies in town, and Sebastian had provided them with a lengthy list to keep them busy for some time. He had spent the morning preparing the fencing room specially for the activities he had planned, and everything had turned out quite nicely. He was particularly pleased with the flooring - it was now soft and springy while still being firm enough to move over easily. Perfect for what he needed it for.

But first he had to convince the Young Master.

"I don't see why all this is necessary, Sebastian" he said while surveying the room from the doorway "I am perfectly capable of defending myself if you hadn't noticed".

"Indeed, Young Master, but your defence does tend to include ordering me to protect you. I believe it would be beneficial for you to learn some basic techniques in the event that I am otherwise engaged."

"Pffft I do not always order you to protect me. What about that time...." Ciel appeared deep in thought for a moment before changing the subject. "Besides, if the situation called for it I'm sure I could look after myself".

"Might I remind you of several occasions involving a certain Shinigami and a Death Scythe, Master. I do believe your education in self-defence might save me a lot of pain, if you'll be so kind".

In Sebastian's opinion, at 16, it was long past due that the young Earl learned some basic fighting skills. While adept at ordering Sebastian around and pointing a gun, the demon could not recall an occasion in which Ciel had successfully defended himself from hand-to-hand combat. It was about time to change that, and maybe then Sebastian could finally do his job without having to constantly check that Ciel hadn't gotten into trouble.

"All right, all right but I'm telling you I don't need to learn much. I've seen enough fights by now to know exactly what to do. I just shouldn't need to trouble myself, with you around" he said with a wicked little smile.

"An excellent decision, My Lord" said Sebastian refusing to rise to the bait. "I have laid out proper attire in your bedchamber. If you would change for our first session, I will await you here" he said gesturing through the doorway to the prepared room. Generally speaking Sebastian no longer dressed Ciel, the Earl preferring to see to it himself.

"Attire? I was not aware that the occasion called for a dress code. Very well though, Sebastian" he said with his single uncovered eye narrowed slightly, and turned towards the stairs and his bedroom above.

Now that the lesson could commence, Sebastian removed his tailcoat, gloves, shoes and socks, rolling up his sleeves and making sure his garments were all neatly set aside. The centre of the room was completely clear, and he strode over the soft floor to await Ciel's return.

Unsurprisingly it took some time before Ciel sauntered in looking quite comfortable in a loose fitting outfit of black cotton. Black slippers had also been supplied, which he slipped off and left next to Sebastian's shoes along with his eyepatch.

"My Lord, you do not appear to be wearing all the garments I provided you with" Sebastian said as Ciel came to a stop opposite him in the middle of the room.

"I refuse to wear knee pads, Sebastian".

"Very well, but what about the-"

" _Or_ a helmet".

Sebastian sighed dramatically. "Indeed, but I cannot be held accountable if you should come to harm".

"Aren't you getting rather ahead of yourself? Like I said earlier, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself".

"I am simply concerned for your well being. Very well. Firstly, we bow to each other" Sebastian said bending gracefully at the waist. Ciel made no move to comply.

"Wait, why do we have to bow" he asked sceptically, his nose crinkled into a frown.

"I believe it is a human custom indicating respect" replied Sebastian politely.

Ciel waved a hand and made an amused sound through his nose, a quick expel of air. "Respect, sure, we'll see about that!"

"Indeed, then let us start with the basics -" Sebastian began, but wasn't given the opportunity to finish before Ciel rushed forwards and threw his whole body at Sebastian in an attempt to tackle him to the floor. It was completely ineffective, and Sebastian remained unmoved as Ciel bounced off as though he had hit a brick wall. He landed on his rear at Sebastian's feet with a 'thud'.

Sebastian didn't say a word as Ciel picked himself up and backed away a few paces to take his original position opposite. He gave an awkward "Soooo...." and the demon resumed his instructions, a slightly amused expression now on his normally impassive face.

"We will start with the basics of making a fist. Human bones are fragile, so it is important to keep your thumb placed over your other fingers when striking someone". He strode over to Ciel and took his right hand, using both his own hands to form it into the correct fist that he spoke of. "To tuck it in would risk injury to yourself. Always aim to connect with your largest knuckle in the middle, as this will cause the most damage on impact". He ran his left forefinger over Ciel's knuckles, showing how the middle one was larger than the rest. Sebastian's other hand had wrapped around Ciels wrist to keep it still as he spoke.

Ciel felt the coolness of Sebastian's fingers running over his own and barely heard a word of what he was saying, as entranced in the actions as he was. Looking down, he also noticed Sebastian's bare feet for the first time and how the black nails matched the ones on his hands.

"Young Master?" He enquired, unnecessarily still stroking along Ciel's knuckles.

"Ahem, yes" the Earl said, snapping his eyes back up to meet his butlers.

Sebastian continued regardless of the lack of attention. "You should use your entire body when striking, rotating from the hip to maximise your power". As he spoke he moved one hand to Ciel's hip, the other still around his wrist, and manipulated his body to demonstrate how the punch should be executed.

Ciel offered no resistance, allowing himself to be guided by Sebastian's steady hands. He was moved into the position and back again a few times before Sebastian released him and stepped back.

"Good, now attempt to hit a target. Remember to put your body weight behind it" he said and raised a palm in front of himself for Ciel to aim for.

At being released, Ciel wasn't quite sure where to put his arms and legs. He considered Sebastian's raised palm for a moment before swinging forward and catching the edge of it somewhat feebly.

"You need to centre yourself, Young Master. Here-" Sebastian moved forward and cupped Ciels hips in his hands, sliding one foot between his legs and nudging them open more until Ciel had a slightly wider stance. Ciel could smell Sebastian when he was this close. He smelled pleasantly of cinnamon.

"There now remember to try and connect using the middle of your fist" said the butler, backing away again to hold up his hand once more.

Feeling a little light headed, Ciel tried to focus on connecting his knuckles with the centre of Sebastian's palm. He took a deep breath and felt a little more balanced in this position, and when he swung this time his fist connected with a satisfying 'smack'.

He looked up at Sebastian, delighted, and was rewarded with a "very good, My Lord".

A few more practices and he had managed to hit his target with more finesse each time. Sebastian felt they were ready to move on.

"We will continue to practice hits like this in future lessons, but for now I would like you to learn a more defensive technique before we adjourn for the day. This one is quite important - if you will take a moment to recall your capture by Undertaker on the Campania three years ago, this technique would surely have proven useful."

Ciel rolled his eyes. Sebastian did like to bring up that time he had taken a Death Scythe to the back in his attempt to protect the Earl.

"In order to explain, I will take the position of the assailant" said the butler and approached Ciel once more. He reached for the Earls shoulders and gently turned him around so that Ciel's back was touching his chest, the top of his head just reaching the butlers chin. He could feel each of Sebastian's exhales lightly tickling his hair. Sebastian's left arm rested over Ciel's left shoulder, curving around to rest his hand against the opposite collar bone. Ciel was effectively trapped in the demons embrace.

"Firstly, you should take hold of their arm and take a step away while pulling them towards you. This will effectively alter their centre of balance, putting them at a disadvantage".

When the Earl did not respond, Sebastian nudged him forward a little until Ciel made the correct movements.

Sebastian was now flush against Ciels back, both of them at an angle. "Good. Now place your rear into their hips and lean forward while bending your knees. Then simply lift while pulling their arm forwards".

Ciel flushed red at the inappropriate actions, getting no further than a slight push back with his hips to meet Sebastian's crotch. The contact left little to the imagination, the thin material of Ciel's outfit only making it easier to feel every contour of Sebastian's body. After the moment had stretched out, and Ciel's breathing had started to speed up, he felt the very obvious twitch of something behind him pressed up against one of his buttocks.

This startled him so much that he snapped back into action. He yanked the arm forward with his whole body as he bucked his hips, and to his surprise, and Sebastian's as well, the manoeuvre was successful. Sebastian was thrown right over Ciels shoulder to land in an undignified heap on his back on the floor.

The expression on his face was priceless - his eyes were wide and the pupils had contracted to slits, his lips slightly parted. He looked so funny lying there like that, Ciel couldn't help but let out a loud "Ha!". He couldn't believe he'd actually done it.

"What did I say!" he shouted excitedly "I can take care of myself just fine! Like I'd need you for-" Sebastian's leg was almost too fast to see as it kicked out to swipe the Earl right off his feet. He landed near his butler with a loud 'whump' as some of the air was knocked out of him.

"Owwwwwww" howled Ciel, coughing dramatically as he rolled to the side. "What the hell" he bit out, and reached forward to smack his hand down hard onto his butler's chest. He fisted his hand into the front of Sebastian's shirt and dragged himself forward pathetically to lean right up against him. "That hurt".

"Then perhaps your shouldn't let your guard down so easily, Young Master".

"Oh do shut up" Ciel replied, turning his head to rest in the junction of Sebastian's neck and breathing heavily. "I still got you though, didn't I".

It sounded rhetorical, but Sebastian replied anyway. "You certainly got me, indeed".  It sounded as though they weren't talking about the same thing at all.

Who would have thought the floor could be so comfortable. Sebastian's hair tickled the side of Ciel's face, and he felt pleasantly warm and relaxed when his breathing had calmed down. He felt his butler's chest rise and fall steadily with the hand that remained resting on top. Sebastian's own arm had come to burrow under Ciel's neck, protecting his head from the floor, and curving around so that his fingertips could rest against Ciel's bicep, stroking little circles there. The sunlight streamed through the window, and the only sounds were their even breathing and a faint chirping of the birds from outside.

They said nothing for a time, enjoying this rare moment of peace before the gravelly sound of the carriage returning alerted them that they were not to be alone for much longer. Ciel groaned as Sebastian slowly extracted himself and helped the Earl sit up.

"Do we have to?" he murmured quietly to his butler, not quite meeting his eyes.

Sebastian rose gracefully and extended a hand to his Young Master, which he took and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Sebastian ran his thumb over the back of Ciel's hand softly before letting go and informing him "I'm afraid so, My Lord. The servants have returned with supplies which I must organise now, as well as seeing to the preparation for dinner, and you must change your clothes and take inventory. If we are productive, however, we might yet have some time to ourselves later".

"I suppose. I suspect we will have to hear all about their excursion before we are to find any peace. No matter, as long as I get to reward you, Sebastian".

"Reward me?" asked Sebastian, seeming genuinely puzzled.

"Yes - your teachings were effective indeed. Not many can say that they bested a demon, now, can they?" said Ciel slyly.

Sebastian looked gravely offended and seemed about to argue the point when Ciel reached his hands up to the back of his butlers head and gently tugged it down as he leaned up on his toes. Their lips met softly, both of their eyes fluttering shut and Ciel felt warm fingers coming to rest on his waist. Sebastian tilted his head to feel more of Ciel's mouth on his own and moved his lips sensually, causing Ciel to exhale in a rush through his nose at the sensation.

It was over far too soon - the sound of the servants chatter reached them as the front doors banged open and Sebastian reluctantly pulled away, quickly dressing himself to hide his unnaturally coloured nails from view. Ciel had to adjust his loose trousers a little before he could join his butler, allowing his eye patch to be re-tied and feeling hyper aware of Sebastian proximity in the process. Hearing the servants approaching, Sebastian moved to intercept them to allow Ciel the privacy to slip by and change his clothes. He felt Ciel catch at his arm before he left, and turned.

"Later?" The Earl asked quietly.

"Certainly, it would be my pleasure to personally see to my Masters bath tonight" Sebastian suggested. "After all, you've have a very physical day".

"Of course" said Ciel, catching on. "I couldn't possibly see to it myself with my muscles being this sore. I will need my butler to relax me".

Sebastian smirked. "If I couldn't do that for my Young Master, then what kind of butler would I be" he said, and headed out the door to leave a contented Ciel watching him walk away.


End file.
